


Our Little Drake

by LastYearsModel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastYearsModel/pseuds/LastYearsModel
Summary: Nate and Elena welcome their beautiful daughter to the world!
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Our Little Drake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-The Uncharted games and characters are all Naughty Dog's wonderful creations!
> 
> First posted by me on Archive of Our Own a few years ago.
> 
> Inspired by the cute photos in the Epilogue of Uncharted 4!

Even after all these years Nate could still hear the sound Elena had made when she'd been so gravely injured by Flynn's grenade-it was a soft whimpering, like a wounded animal.

Today though Elena had done anything but whimper! She had shouted, screamed and even sworn but now, after almost twelve hours, she was calm.

She looked exhausted, her face was still a little flushed from exertion and some of her hair was stuck to the sides of her face-Nate thought she was so beautiful! Her expression was a mixture of joy, wonder and pure love as she looked down at their newborn daughter, not even half an hour old, cradled in her arms.

Nate had been very surprised how someone so tiny could make so much noise-baby Drake had made certain the world felt her presence as she arrived, but now she lay quietly, resting close against her mother.

After all the chaos of the day everything felt incredibly tranquil right now, the hospital staff had finished their duties for the time being so it was just Nate and his two beautiful girls.

He was standing by the side of the bed, taking in their little miracle-after years of trying and three miscarriages they had both given up on the idea of having a child but here they were, finally parents!

Nate leant in and kissed Elena on the forehead and murmured softly "You're so amazing!"

Elena smiled at him warmly "So are you cowboy...how's your hand?!"

Nate flexed his left hand a little and grinned "It's okay, I'm actually starting to get some feeling back in it now!"

Elena laughed softly "Sorry!" she then looked concerned as she saw the state of his hand, she had squeezed and clasped it so hard she'd left a few nail marks from where she'd dug in! "Good lord Nate, I'm SO sorry!"

"Don't...I wouldn't have missed any of it for the world." Nate said tenderly.

He went to touch his daughter but stopped, awkwardly, as he realised that his hand was bigger than her head! He nervously stretched out two of his fingers and hesitantly stroked the soft, dark fuzz that was his little girl's hair, letting out a soft gasp of wonder.

Elena gazed at him adoringly, a few happy tears rolling down her face "We've done it Nate!"

Nate nodded "Yes...we've got a little Drake!" he said softly, still a little awestruck.

"Our little Drake..." Elena murmured happily "...she is too...she has your nose and mouth."

"She takes after you as well...she's got your big, beautiful, brown eyes already...but..." Nate stopped, looking nervous and concerned.

"What?" Elena asked him gently.

"Well, she's beautiful...but...well...she's a little cross-eyed!"

Elena laughed "Well you would be too if you'd just been pushed out into the big, wide world!"

Nate smiled sheepishly "Yeah, I guess!"

"She's fine, Nate." Elena reassured.

"She's incredible!" Nate said proudly as he carefully sat down on the bed and gently stroked his daughter's head again.

"Nate, I think it's time..."

"For what?...Do you want me to go get a nurse?" Nate asked uncertainly as he went to get up.

Managing to hold baby Drake so safely with one arm, Elena put a hand on Nate’s arm to stop him "...I think it's time she was held by her daddy."

Nate looked apprehensively at Elena "I don't know...she looks so settled where she is, I don’t want to disturb her...and well...what if I..."

"Drop her?!...You won’t!" Elena reassured as she carefully passed their little girl to Nate.

As he held his tiny daughter for the first time Nate was overwhelmed with emotions, he felt so scared but he also felt such immense love and happiness.

"Hi there, little Drake!" he said quietly. He grinned at Elena as baby Drake’s right hand clenched tightly into a little fist "Look...she's perfected your mean right hook already!" They both laughed gently.

Nate went back to looking at his daughter, still clenching her fist-showing the world that even this early in her life she had her mother's tenacious spirit!

Nate had spent most of his life getting into situations that he had to fight his way out of, he'd dragged Elena into some of these as well but as he looked at his daughter he made a silent promise that things would be different with her-that he would ALWAYS protect her.

As if she had read his mind baby Drake unclenched her fist, stretching out her tiny hand towards her father, Nate gently stroked her palm with one finger and she instantly wrapped her little fingers around it, holding on tightly. Nate let out another gasp of wonder and when he looked at Elena again he had tears in his eyes.

"A few more for the jar?!" Elena teased ever so gently.

For once in his life Nate didn't try to deny it, just nodded and sniffled a little as Elena leant forward and stroked his face "Y'know...our little Drake needs a name."

Nate nodded again "She does...I guess we could always go with Sully or Sam's suggestions!"

Elena grinned "Victoria or Samantha!...Maybe we could have both for middle names...but...well I was thinking...how do you feel about Cassandra?"

Nate let out a little noise that was a mixture of a gasp and a laugh "Cassandra?!"

"If it's too painful for you it's okay, we don’t have to..."

"Cassandra Drake..." Nate murmured dreamily "...I think my mom would have loved that...I know I do!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!...Sam will be over the moon too...thank you!" Nate said, smiling lovingly-first at his wife then at his daughter "Cassandra Drake...Cassie..." he said so softly as he carefully leant in and kissed his little girl on the forehead "...Hello Cassie Drake!"


End file.
